A dentist and a family practitioner
by Francis-ljh
Summary: Read how two people from the medical field fall in love with each other. A dentist and a family practitioner find love when they least expect it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It's an AU fanfic with Hinata and Sasuke. **

**Enjoy! :)**

"Please Sasuke just go with me! I'll buy you lunch this time after we get out." Said a young man with blonde hair and pleading blue eyes. The other man just sighed as he watched his best friend doing the same act as last time which he declined. He already saw Naruto everyday so why would his best friend think he wanted to go with him. Thinking it'll be best to avoid a crying Naruto and a headache he agreed to go with him. Plus he couldn't say no to a free lunch.

"Fine I'll go with you and we're definitely not going to Ichiraku since you're paying let's go to that new seafood place." Said Sasuke. Sasuke got up from his desk and walked towards the door. "Let's go already. I don't want you to miss your appointment." He almost laughed at his blonde friend expression, but being the guy he is he ended up with a smirked.

* * *

><p>They arrived 10mins before his appointment. Naruto wouldn't shut up about the horrors he was going to face. He couldn't believe that a grown man like Naruto was scared of this appointment. After what seems like an eternity they finally heard his name being called. The assistant waited for Naruto to come forward, but Naruto wouldn't budge. He looked over at Sasuke and Sasuke could already see the question forming inside his head. Before he asked, Sasuke got up and motioned for him to follow.<p>

"Hehe thanks Sasuke you're the best!" exclaimed Naruto. They followed the assistant to a room and she told them to wait inside. Sasuke sat on a chair facing the window. He just wanted to leave already and eat something else that wasn't ramen. He could already feel his heart clotting up from all the fat he has eaten these past few weeks. He looked over at Naruto and saw he was nervous. He kept looking at the door as if a monster was going to pop out.

"Why did you even made the appointment if you were going to be this scared?" asked Sasuke chuckling. Naruto smiled and did the peace sign. "Because I never back out from a promise and I promised that I would always come." Sasuke cringed at the sight. Naruto reminded him of cheesy heroes from children films.

They heard the door opened and saw a young woman about their age smiling at Naruto. "Hinata! Boy am I glad to see you and not that grumpy old man from last time." shouted Naruto as he hugged Hinata. Hinata just smiled and blushed as she felt Naruto's hands on her. It's been six months since she last saw him, but she was so happy to see that he had kept his promised. Last time she saw him it had been a busy day and she had another patient so she couldn't attend to him and had asked Makoto to do it instead. Makoto at first didn't want to do it because Naruto wasn't his patient, but seeing how Hinata had asked him so nicely he agreed.

That's why Naruto was so scared of coming. When he saw the old man instead of Hinata he wanted to leave. The old man was so creepy looking he looked as if he came out of those torture films just to torture him. That image alone was enough to scare Naruto, but in reality it was all in Naruto's head. The old man did a pretty good job on him while making records of what he didn't find.

Sasuke looked at the female in front of him. He saw how happy Naruto got when he saw her. 'Who was she?' he thought. He doesn't remember seeing her with Naruto ever. 'Was she his girlfriend? How did they know each other?' all those type of questions went through Sasuke's mind. He saw how she blushed and smile at Naruto. He couldn't help but to think he missed something. He knew just about everything when it comes to Naruto like his love for Sakura and to his never ending obsession for ramen. He knew she couldn't be his girlfriend so who was she?

"Ah you must be Sasuke. Naruto always talks about you when he comes. He said one day he was going to bring you so you both can get a check-up. So are you also here for a check-up?" asked Hinata with a smile on her face. Sasuke almost forgot he was in front a stranger and had to keep himself in check as to not give this stranger the pleasure of seeing him discomposed. He wanted to kill Naruto. Not only did he not know this stranger, she practically knew him because of Naruto's big mouth. Sasuke came to conclude that he would keep his guard up and not associated with this stranger. So Sasuke did what he did best and ignored the female in front of him.

"Naruto, hurry up and get this over with. I want to eat lunch already. Don't forget we need to head back to help Sakura. I think I'll be outside waiting." Sasuke said as he headed out to the waiting room. Hinata was taken aback. She wasn't expecting that sort of behavior out of Naruto's best friend. She had heard stories about him from Naruto. How Sasuke went out of his way to disobey his father and study the career he wanted. She really thought he was going to be like Naruto; friendly, funny, and full of life, but definitely not the opposite of him. Sure he was handsome, but with that attitude Hinata thought she didn't want anything to do with him. So she decided that she would not associate with him even if he was Naruto's best friend.

"I'm really sorry about Sasuke's attitude. He's just a little cranky because we've been doing double shifts. I had to bribe him with food. I thought the old man was going to do the cleaning like last time. Don't worry though I'll talk to him after wards." said Naruto. He felt bad about the way Sasuke acted. He didn't expect him to become so hostile against Hinata.

'He probably didn't like the fact that I talked about him with her' he thought. He watched as Hinata smiled and told him to seat on the chair. That's one of the reason he liked Hinata so much. She was so nice to him. He felt guilty that he couldn't respond to her feelings. When he first met Hinata it was in a health class that was mandatory for everyone in the medical field to take. That's where he met all his close friends expect for Sasuke, he has been best friends with him since they were 7yrs old. It was during their internships that he made the promise to Hinata that once she found a job at a dentist office he would be her loyal patient.

"It's okay Naruto. You don't have to do that. I probably won't be seeing him again though. Ha-ha are you still traumatize about Makoto? He did a pretty good job with your teeth. In fact, he told me you had nice teeth and no cavities." Hinata smiled while getting the equipments ready. "Alright, Naruto open up so I can take a look." Naruto really hated dentists and their scary looking utensils, but just for Hinata he would keep up with his regular check-up. How would he enjoy his ramen if his teeth were to fall? So thanks to Hinata he had no cavities and had white shiny teeth.

**A/N: Hello! My name is Francis. This is my first time writing a fanfic. I'm not sure what rating to make this so I'm giving it a T just to be safe. I'm still in the process of writing more chapters. Please let me know if you guys like it. Any insights would be grateful. I do not have a beta for this story so sorry if there are any errors you might find. **


End file.
